A conventional golf shoe when worn on a golfer may be intruded by moisture or water when the golfer is playing golf in a wet golf course or on a rainy day since the water may penetrate the interior of the shoe especially through an aperture between the shoe upper and the sole, thereby causing uncomfortable feeling for the wearer or moisture corrosion to damage the shoe.
It is then necessary to take off the wet shoe and a rain boot is replaceable for wearing in the wet or water-accumulated golf course, thereby causing inconvenience for the golfer.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional golf shoe and invented a water-proof golf footwear suitably worn on a wet golf course.